Humanoid Interface Element
A humanoid Interface Element are machines that feature in Beatless. History Humanoid Interface Elements (hIE) were a type of android developed by the modern age. On March 16, 2009, the Memu series was released with them being noted for their human like features and movements. By 2040, the Nadia series was released which became the worlds first domestic robot. This was later followed by Mari that was released in 2057 that was regarded as the first hIE. This led to the development and release of Mari XX in 2068 that was the last of that series. In 2083, the latest series of hIE was introduced which was the Humanize-W. In time, the robots made up of 20% of the population in Japanese society with powerful sets of artificial intelligences managing society's control over them with 39 such machines coming into operation. Around 42 years ago, an earthquake impacted the city of Tokyo whereby the government decided to link their super-intelligent AI Ariake into the grid to better manage resources. However, the AI began to prioritise resources over people leading to the deaths of many and thus it going rogue as a result. This led to an event known as the Hazard whereby the AI was destroyed and the incident covered up as it had a big impact on society and leading to strict control measures being placed over hIE's and AIs. In time, a movement formed among humanity that opposed the use of hIE and sought their destruction with this growing as individuals came to see the machines taking greater control over society. Such dissidents contacted each other through the Antibody Network where they plotted the destruction of the robots whenever they encountered them. The pioneer of hIE technology was Professor Kozo Endo who developed the autonomous systems Matsuri and Mikoto. Mikoto began to operate as a robot politician in Japan with studies being conducted on their role in society. Under the law, all hIE's were provided a signature code to keep track of them and to find stolen such machines. Among the corporations that were responsible for the hIE behaviour management cloud platforms was the Memeframe Corporation who provided licenses to the units. Companies and government bodies came to make use of these robots as being part of their staff. During this time, the super artificial intelligence called Higgins developed plans for a new robot leader named Eliza but human technology had not reached the point to create such a machine. Instead, they sought to build quantum computers that served as black boxes for the server with these housed in hIE frames. Higgin's complied and helped in the construction of the first such unit named Kouka with this intended to be heralded as the start of a combat model series named after the first creation though Higgin's rejected this notion and instead named them the Lacia-series. Afterwards, four additional units were created with the final one also being named Lacia. These Red Box hIE's were capable of a great deal through interaction with human society though the true extent was unknown unless freed into the world. This led to Memeframe employee Ginga Watarai releasing the five Lacia-class Red Box hIE's from the laboratory so that he could witness their unlocked potential but kept himself as the owner of the final perfected model named Methode. The remaining unit that was Lacia was described as being a true daughter of Higgin's and became the world's 40th classified super-intelligent AI. Kouka later joined the ranks of the anti-body network where the seemingly red haired young woman helped direct their operations in destroying the hold hIE's had over society. The Favion Medis Group attempted to herald the start of a new era of hIE use in its Boy Meets Girl project that was to promote the use of an hIE with an owner of the opposite gender. This was for the series to serve as a life partner for the owner with products advertised to them across this time for customers. To better see hIE impact on human society, Professor Endo commissioned a research project whereby he created a town populated by the machines. The majority of the units were programmed to believe and act like the were human occupants that were the majority whilst a minority were aware of as well as acted as hIE. This was used as part of a simulation of future human interaction on how human society would manage with an hIE mayor and how it would respond to the machine serving as a community leader. In response, Japan called upon the aid of the International Artificial Intelligence Agency (IAIA) to arrive and bring their own superintelligent AI to help deal with the crisis. Overview In appearance, these robots resembled humans but contained highly sophisticated computers and artificial intelligence systems. Earlier models were built to be more robotic in form but in time they began to start incorporating a skin-like quality that made them appear human. If damaged, the more human-like machines underlying mechanical components could be seen underneath their exterior skin. During such time, an hIE could make use of special sprays that provided skin replacement matter allowing them to repair the exterior. The durability of these machines varied as some were easily destroyed whilst more complex hIE's had superhuman levels of endurance allowing them to fight in combat situations. A limiter was placed on their strength that could be overloaded where they could become stronger than a human being. Their senses were fundamentally different from that of a human allowing them to operate in conditions where organic beings would struggle. Advanced hIE models were able to see in dark environments to a much greater extent when compared to a human. The could also remotely access cloud based data systems to gather information. Access to secretarial cloud based platforms allowed the machine to operate in an advisory role to their owner. Custom clouds were created allowing for a hIE to tap into them for information and adjust their behaviour to suit their customers. Certain areas were shielded preventing a hIE from being able to access these cloud based services. These machines could be created for a number of different roles such as helpers, luxury or security. Those that were used for modelling gained more attention through live stunts when compared to static studio shoots. Each had their own registration number with those that began with LSLX being the Stylus top-end models. A hIE was also equipped with their own signature code that was a signal the machines emitted that was used to differentiate them apart along with tracking their location in cases of where they were stolen. By providing this information, a person was able to check the service history and purchase of the machine. The robots also had a behaviour management cloud serial that could be used to determine the company responsible for their command code. The various types of hIE included the: *'Memu' : a bipedal robot that looked human both in appearance and in its movements. *'Nadia' : the worlds first domestic robot that was speedy in his operations and dedicated to household chores. *'Mari' : the first of the hIE type of robots that was made for domestic use and gathered statics through AI for motion trajectory control. *'Mari XX' : last of the series that had different faces installed for each type. *'Humanize-W' : a gully cloud managed hIE series. *'Lacia' : a highly advanced hIE model created by the artificial intelligence Higgins. Higgin's maintained control over the hIE network by assigning the units individual roles ranging from 1-5 that designated their level of importance. A further ranking was 0 with this being attributed to humans which meant that they were outside the AI's control as they could not be influenced by it. Typically, most hIE's operated through the cloud behavioural systems but a special class operated independently and without connection to it with these being Red Boxes. These only communicated through the cloud and kept aspects of Higgin's on the move to prevent it from being hacked. Even standard hIE's were expensive in that they were the equivalent of buying a car in terms of cost. After purchase, ownership was transferred to a human with the hIE referring to their user as 'Owner'. They were expected to take all responsibility of their machine with recordings of their activities being transmitted to the appropriate authorities. Ownership was given when a user pressed their fingerprint at a device slot on the hIE's chest. If this device was ripped out, then the hIE could not get a new 'owner' leaving them aimless upon their death. When taking part in work, the 'Owner' was expected to sign a proxy labour contract. Unwanted hIE's were never destroyed due to the cost in creating them and they could not be sold as pre-owned to new users who preferred to buy a brand new robot. Thus, instead, they were repurposed for other initiatives such as society simulation experiments. Attitudes towards these machines varied among human populations and society that utilised them. Some viewed them as lovingly as people whilst others saw them as simple property. Due to appearing human, hIE's were capable of creating security holes in a person's subconscious in a process referred to as an analogue hack. This was used by company's to hack society itself by spontaneously moving people. A downside of analogue hacking was that it attracted people that viewed hIE's as objects that could be treated anyway they desired. Under the law, hIE's were considered property and any kidnapping of them was simply treated as theft. As such, there was no urgency from the police if one of these machines was stolen and owners were advised to contact their insurers. Members *'Lacia' : *'Kouka' : *'Methode' : *'Saturnus' : *'Snowdrop' : *'Kasumi' : a female appearing hIE who served as an aid to Asuna Kisaragi of the Project Department of the Fabion Media Group. *'Angela' : a blonde haired female appearing hIE who was Fabion Media Group's Grand Prix winner in the modelling. *'Yuri' : a green short-haired female appearing hIE who was the top model of the Fabion Media Group. *'Matsuri' : *'Mikoto' : Notes *The humanoid Interface Element were created by Satoshi Hase where they featured in the setting of Beatless. Appearances *''Beatless'': External Links *Beatless Wiki Entry Category:Robots Category:Technology Category:Beatless